Neko
Appearance Neko is a short, but slender girl with long, pale pink hair reaching down along her back and down past her knees. Her hair is split near the middle and is quite messy. Her eyes are shown to have Heterochromia iridum, with her right iris being colored blue while her left iris is colored green. Neko's 3 sizes are B89/W57/H88.[4] She wears three golden bells: one on her left ear as an earring, another attached to a red collar around her neck, and the last one being attached to another red collar on her right ankle. While in her cat form, Neko's fur is colored a light pink. She has a small, hot pink nose. Neko's eyes are completely round and flat with two eyelashes sticking out from both. In addition, her red choker with the golden bell retains its form. Category:Characters Personality She is carefree and playful, having fun when playing games with people or robots. Neko is also quite gluttonous. She is constantly hungry and will whine when she is not being fed. Her taste for food is also very picky,[5] though she appears to favor fish[6][7] and spicy rice crackers.[8][9] But even when given food, she does not mind her manners and makes attempts to ask for more[6] or steal others' food.[7]Neko is also incredibly naive, deliberately plunging a flying helicopter, in which she and two others were passengers of, straight towards the engine of theHimmelreich simply to get to the destination faster.[3] Even while performing such activities, she does not take notice of the actual dangers she is causing and instead interprets her actions as "helpful" and even entertaining in her perspective.[10] Neko is a very childish person, bordering on extreme selfishness. Upon meetingYashiro, she intentionally implanted memories that led him to believe he was living a life that was never true, claiming that because she found him, Yashiro was rightfully hers. As a result, Neko was reluctant to reveal their first memories of each other, even more so when he asked to remember his life from before then, as she believed he would disappear if he remembered.[3] Neko has a rather immodest side to her personality. She prefers to go about nude as she claims that clothes are too restricting.[5] Category:Characters Background Neko is a survivor of the Kagutsu Crater. In her childhood, she was looked after by her mother and father afterwards, and she often used her abilities to have fun. While people were affected by her powers, a cat was not, and it often left her puzzled, but fascinated, with the cat. Along with the cat is an old man that scares her. The novel BLACK AND WHITE never reveals her name, only using XX. Later on, members of the Gold Clan approach her home, and explain to XX that her 'parents' in fact last their only son after the crater, and that, unknowingly, XX used her abilities to manipulate the couple's memories into thinking XX was their daughter. Devastated, XX lifts the illusion, only to be called a 'monster' by the couple. While alone, XX remembers a book her 'father' read to her, called “I Am A Cat!” Thus, XX remembers how the cat in the book lives independently and without depending on others, hence decided to live as a cat named Neko. Neko was a stray cat that lived on the campus of Ashinaka High School, frequently stealing or hiding from the occupants or robots. As such, she was active during many of their school-wide activities, such as the production night on on December 7. While in her cat form, she witnessed a male student named Mishina confess his love for the student council's Kukuri Yukizome.[8] Sometime later, she decided to head to the school's gymnasium near the outskirts of the campus, where she took a nap. While there, a young man suddenly fell through the roof and onto a thick mat, surprisingly unharmed in any way. Frightened, Neko fiercely hissed at him. However, she quickly developed an attachment to the stranger and went over to him, letting him caress her fur. They were soon discovered by Kukuri, who asked for the young man's name. Unfortunately, he was unable to recall it. A concerned Neko then decided to use her memory-altering powers to give him a new name: Yashiro Isana.[3] Category:Characters Powers and Abilities Strain Transformation: Perhaps her most complex ability, Neko is able to change her entire physique. In her case, she can transform into either a teenage girl or a small kitten,[11] retaining her powers in both forms. In some cases, when Neko transforms abruptly, there is a small cloud of smoke that briefly obscures her during the changing process.[8] http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014153615/k-anime/images/1/1e/Neko%27s-Illusion.gifOne of Neko's monster catillusions. Illusion: Neko is able to conjure various illusions using herself as a perimeter, taking effect after the chimes sounded from her bells are sounded. Her illusions are capable cause her victims to see an image different than the one they should be seeing. In most cases, she creates an illusion in relation to the environment she and her victim are in, which causes the latter to view a distorted version of the setting, either minimally or severely. In relation, Neko can conjure physical illusions that range from non-moving objects, such as a wall, or moving objects, such as an human. In the case of an illusion that portrays a living creature, Neko can have it so that they can have unique traits, such as voice and movement, furthermore possessing cat-related themes in most cases.[5] She is able to maintain an illusion for extensive periods of time without it wearing down on her body, additionally across a large amount of space, such as a soccer stadium or a whole island. Neko's illusions are capable of lasting several days without stop should she do nothing that could possibly disrupt them.[7] However, her illusions do lose their effects in various types of situations. Such situations include Neko moving out of range from her illusions, thus no longer being the core for them to take effect from,[3][5] or by breaking it forcefully as the Kings such as Reisi Munakata and Mikoto Suoh can easily break her illusion through sheer force alone.[3][14] *'Sensory Disruption:' Perhaps the most basic, yet also a very dangerous effect found in Neko's illusions, is its ability to distort her victim's five senses. People affected by Neko's illusions are automatically inflicted with a perceptive twist, causing them to believe that what they are seeing is actually occurring. Their entire five senses are vulnerable to warping in such a state particularly sight and touch.[5] Even natural disruptions in their true environments, such as rain, are incapable of being perceived by the victim until the illusion has been dispelled.[3] Memory Manipulation: Originally theorized by Kuroh Yatogami, another one of Neko's powers is the ability to directly manipulate the memories of those around her and implant new ones. She can lead a person to believe in an identity that was never theirs to begin with. Likewise, she can force a massive group of people to believe that someone they never knew is actually a close friend, classmate, student, ect. Through a more elaborate process, Neko is able to force actual memories into a person's mind, thus allowing them to remember a point in their life that they have actually experienced but have forgotten. The memory that she has them remember can date back to a point before she has even met the person.[3] However, she can only use this in a certain area. After she, Koroh, and Yashiro left the campus, she refused to allow Yashiro to contact Kukuri via cell phone. When Yashiro called, Kukuri could not remember him, displaying that the manipulation was not affecting her, possibly due to the distance between the two. Category:Characters Trivia *Neko's favorite food is Salted and Grilled Horse Mackerel Category:Characters Wow what great information!